


Мёртвые хоронят своих мертвецов

by fierce_cripple



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эггси, поддавшись внезапному порыву, стремительным шагом прошёл к креслу Харта и опустил свою руку на его ладонь, мирно лежащую на полированной крышке стола.<br/>Пальцы прошли сквозь бледную синеву и беспомощно мазнули по дереву. Гарри непроизвольно стиснул кулаки и отвёл взгляд.<br/>Эггси выдохнул:<br/>– Пожалуй, к этому придётся привыкнуть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мёртвые хоронят своих мертвецов

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке 3.57. Гарри/(|)Эггси. Состав Kingsman вообще никогда не менялся до Ланселота. Рыцари, которых видят, надевая очки, Галахад, Артур и Мерлин - мертвы, Ланселота за столом нет потому, что его не было в начальном составе. Эксперимент Галахада заключался в том, чтобы обучить хотя бы одного молодого агента и остановить вымирание службы. Отдельная плюшка за разговоры с мёртвыми людьми и сожаления Гарри, что он не может так общаться с отцом Гарри и Ланселотом.

_...иди за Мною, и предоставь мёртвым погребать своих мертвецов.  
(Мф. 8:22)_

Эггси не помнил точно, когда он узнал о «Граале».  
Наверное, это случилось через несколько дней после того, как он спас мир. Разбрасываться ценными кадрами Кингсман теперь не мог, и он занял место Гарри так легко и непринуждённо, будто оно было создано для него.  
По крайней мере, так казалось окружающим.  
Эггси никогда не видел агентов кроме Артура, Галахада, Мерлина и Персиваля, но это его не удивляло. Секретная служба, что с неё взять, настолько секретно, что даже своих не знаешь в лицо.  
Мерлин, исполняющий теперь обязанности Артура в дополнение к своим, но так и не взявший его имя, пригласил Эггси в свой кабинет. Постучавшись и дождавшись приглашения войти, Эггси прошёл к креслу и замер, сомкнув руки за спиной и едва заметно покачиваясь с пятки на носок, ничем больше не выдавая свою нервозность.  
– Прошу надеть очки, Галахад. Пришло время познакомить Вас с остальными агентами.  
Эггси кивнул, сомкнув при этом веки, словно усиливая тем кивок, достал из нагрудного кармана очки и отработанным движением надел. Мерлин жестом обвёл стол, и, проследив за его рукой, Эггси успел увидеть шестерых незнакомцев, прежде чем из него будто выбили весь воздух.  
За столом сидел Гарри Харт.  
Сидел и смотрел ему в глаза, как ни в чём не бывало. Все семеро мужчин оставались полупрозрачными и светились цифровой синевой, когда Мерлин начал говорить.  
– Мистер Анвин, представляю Вам рыцарей Кингсман. Гавейн, Уриенс, Ивейн, Бедивер, Гахерис и Ланселот. С Галахадом Вы знакомы.  
Эггси уже был достаточно воспитан, чтобы не заорать: "Какого хрена здесь происходит?!", но всё ещё не был настолько крепок духом, чтобы продолжать светскую беседу, глядя в лицо покойному наставнику, на чей закрытый гроб он лично бросил горсть земли. Звук, с которым комья упали на полированное дерево, до сих пор чудился ему вместо биения собственного сердца.  
Ближайший мужчина скептически смотрел на него поверх очков, а затем нарушил воцарившуюся минутой ранее тишину:  
– Так это и есть новый Галахад? Как-то не похож. Скажите, у нас кому-нибудь вырывали язык, может, ему больше подойдёт позывной какого-нибудь немого?  
– Гахерис, – произнёс наконец Гарри.  
– А что? Вряд ли юноша шокирован моей неучтивостью. Тем более, он явно вовсе не привык к расшаркиваниям. Мерлин, приведите его уже в чувство.  
– Гахерис, – эхом за Гарри сказал Ивейн. – Происхождение решает не так уж много. Мне ли не знать. Будь с мальчиком помягче.  
Гахерис фыркнул, но продолжать перепалку не стал. Эггси наконец отмер:  
– Гарри… Гарри, ты же мёртв, как ты выжил, Гарри, что за…  
Мерлин поспешил остановить этот разгоняющийся поток речи:  
– Мистер Анвин, успокойтесь. Как Вы сами уже убедились, наши технологии более развиты, чем те, что доступны большинству людей. Лучшие умы озаботились возможностью сохранить другие лучшие умы. Сознания тех, кого Вы здесь видите, были загружены в самые производительные компьютеры из существующих. Своих мертвецов мы хороним сами, и воскрешаем их тоже своими руками. Эту технологию мы назвали «Грааль»  
Анвин наконец позволил себе оторвать взгляд от Харта и посмотрел на Мерлина:  
– А мой отец?  
Мерлин вздохнул и устало потёр виски:  
– Мы сохраняем только первый состав Кингсман, а Ваш отец даже не успел стать его членом. Даже не все агенты здесь: Борс и Мордред умерли раньше, чем процедура стала возможной, а последний Ланселот всё же не был первым. Артура мы единодушно решили не одаривать своего рода вечной жизнью – по очевидным причинам.  
Эггси наконец взял себя в руки, и, выпрямившись, взглянул на каждого из сидящих за столом.  
– Гэри Анвин к Вашим услугам, джентльмены. Заверяю вас в своей исключительной преданности Кингсман и намерении оправдать оказанное мне доверие.  
Гахерис удовлетворённо кивнул, а Бедивер, всё это время с любопытством разглядывающий Гарри и Эггси, сказал:  
– Полагаю, джентльмены, нам следует оставить Галахада с его протеже наедине. Я так понимаю, им есть, что обсудить, а мы с юным мистером Анвином ещё успеем найти общие темы.  
Кто-то одобрительно кивнул, кто-то вполголоса согласился, но так или иначе, через минуту они остались вдвоём, даже Мерлин снял очки и покинул собственный кабинет. Наконец Харт открыл рот и непосредственно в ушах Эггси раздалось тихое:  
– Привет.  
Эггси, сумев поверить своим глазам, когда к зрению подключился еще и слух, нервно улыбнулся:  
– Я думал, что мы потеряли тебя навсегда.  
– Выходя из церкви, я тоже так думал. Конечно, недолго, примерно до пули в голову. А оказалось, нашему гениальному Мерлину даже не нужен был весь мозг, чтобы оцифровать меня.  
– Слава Мерлину.  
– Слава, – неопределённо улыбнувшись, кивнул Гарри.  
Эггси, поддавшись внезапному порыву, стремительным шагом прошёл к креслу Харта и опустил свою руку на его ладонь, мирно лежащую на полированной крышке стола. Пальцы прошли сквозь бледную синеву и беспомощно мазнули по дереву. Гарри непроизвольно стиснул кулаки и отвёл взгляд.  
Эггси выдохнул:  
– Пожалуй, к этому придётся привыкнуть.

***

Эггси не без труда справлялся с соблазном видеть Гарри, видеть чаще, по большому счёту, видеть при любой удобной возможности. Настоящее волшебство – надеть очки, нажать на правый заушник, и вот он, сеанс прямой связи с "тем светом", но пока он всё же находил в себе силы сдерживаться.  
Словно боялся, что есть какой-то лимит общения, или боялся просто надоесть Харту, хотя тому теперь уж точно особенно нечем было заняться.  
Как-то Эггси спросил у Мерлина, что происходит с мёртвыми агентами, когда с ними никто не общается. Мерлин, и без того охотно учивший Галахада обращению с сетью, долго и терпеливо объяснял, что все покойные агенты находятся в виртуальной проекции главного штаба. Анвину нравилось представлять, что всё это происходит не в нутре серверов, а прямо здесь, в этих же комнатах, нравилось представлять, что Гарри, возможно, сидит в кресле напротив и смотрит на него. Он понимал, что, в общем-то, Гарри мог смотреть на него из камер наблюдения, следовать за ним, и старался сосредоточиться на том, как это должно быть пугающе, чтобы не думать, как это на самом деле волнующе.  
Удовлетворившись было рассказом Мерлина, Анвин вдруг пришёл в ужас от мысли об отключении электричества. Мерлин в ответ на вопрос посмотрел на него как на идиота (и верно – Эггси был в панике и не мог мыслить связно), прежде чем всё так же спокойно объяснить, что, нет, особняк не подключен к общей сети и имеет свои генераторы. И дополнительные тоже, да, не переживайте, агент Галахад, мы никого из них не потеряем вновь.  
На этих словах Эггси дёрнулся, как от пощёчины, и в следующую секунду на Мерлина смотрел уже сэр Галахад, застёгнутый на все пуговицы и прямой, как эталон фута за стеклом в музее. Мерлин видел, что стекло между ними не пробить ни одной пулей, даже будь это пуля из их собственного арсенала, и впервые почувствовал страх за мальчишку. Он не боялся за Эггси, даже отправляя того позаботиться о Валентайне, а вот теперь – испугался, допуская крамольную мысль, что не стоило показывать ему виртуальный мавзолей. Но это было бы жестоко по отношению к Гарри, к разуму Гарри и чувствам Гарри, которые в этом разуме остались.  
Мерлин прикрыл глаза и попрощался с Эггси, а когда за ним закрылась дверь, отключил трансляцию с его очков, не желая смотреть его глазами на своего друга. Он понимал, что нельзя вложить в машину чувства, только разум, и это пугало тоже. Будто он сам дал в руки Эггси петлю Линча и показал на крепкий крюк в потолке.

***

Гарри не спал. Никто из них не спал здесь, в проекции вечный день, в небольшой библиотеке все книги мира, названия на корешках постоянно меняются, буквы перетекают одна в другую, готовые сложиться в нужные слова по первому же запросу. В месте вечного упокоения нет никакого покоя.  
Он был совсем не против того, чтобы Эггси виделся с ним почаще, хотя бы потому, что разговаривая с ним, он не думал про церковь, забывал о своей вине. Зато после каждого разговора он ощущал вину перед мальчиком, "что же ты делаешь, старый дурак, дай ему свободу, прогони его отсюда в жизнь", и становилось ещё хуже. Ещё больнее. Гарри понимал, что эта боль – только воспоминание о том, что чувствуют живые, но он так же понимал и то, что человеческий мозг мало чем отличается от программы. Его программа уже совершила операцию, противоречащую входным данным, сминающую циклы, begin было слишком давно, end теперь не наступит никогда. Порой ему становилось жаль, что слюнтяй-Валентайн не смог выстрелить во второй раз, добивая, убеждаясь, превращая мозг Гарри в кровавое месиво.  
Парализованный человек может прокусить себе язык и истечь кровью, Харт теперь не мог даже этого, Валентайн просто лишил его законного права на смерть.  
Каждую ночь Гарри оставался один, и теперь он мог вернуться в воспоминаниях о любом моменте своей жизни, начиная со вкуса околоплодных вод и заканчивая грохотом выстрела, но вспоминал он с упорством мазохиста лишь несколько эпизодов. Выстрел в мистера Пикуля, взрыв под телом Ли Анвина, церковь.  
Когда Эггси спросил, чем он занимается целыми днями, Гарри ответил, что вспоминает лучшие моменты жизни, а ещё смотрит фильмы. Эта ложь была не первой, и уж точно не последней.

***

В первый раз Гарри попросил Мерлина стереть его через месяц. Мерлин посмотрел прямо на него, поджал губы и покачал головой:  
– Нет.  
Гарри кивнул, и в следующий раз попросил об уничтожении ещё через неделю.  
Получив отказ, он стал просить каждый день, тенью ходя за Мерлином, замолкая разве что на время координации операций.  
Однажды Мерлин не выдержал, замахнулся и врезал прямо в синее, подрагивающее от помех лицо друга, чтобы тут же ощутить резкую боль в разбитых о стену костяшках. Чертыхнувшись, Мерлин потряс расслабленными пальцами и снял очки. Ему всё ещё казалось, что Гарри здесь, стоит и смотрит на него, но он хотя бы получил немного тишины. Малодушный Мерлин, гроза новобранцев и взломщиков, он совершенно не знал, что ему теперь делать.

***

...Эггси произнёс:  
– Но это совсем другое кино.  
И спустил курок.  
И проснулся.  
Тяжело дыша, собирая влажные от холодного пота простыни в кулаки, не слыша ничего, кроме гулко колотящегося сердца, Эггси слепо смотрел в темноту комнаты, не в силах взять себя в руки. Каждую чёртову ночь ему снились кошмары, и в каждом из них он убивал Гарри, он пригвождал его топором к торцу органа, он пронзал его голову обломком балясины, вкладывал в его рот ручную гранату, скользя пальцами по горячему влажному языку ещё живого человека, он выпускал в него всю обойму, пока тот не прекращал шевелиться, он набрасывал удавку на его шею и прижимал к себе спиной, слыша, как ровные ногти настоящего джентльмена скребут трос, раздирая в кровь кожу под ним, слышал последние вдохи, десятки, сотни последних вдохов, неизменно оглушительных, как удар в колокол в тишине вымершей церкви.  
Эггси всегда убивал его сам.  
Когда он наконец отдышался, то услышал тихий сигнал очков, сгрёб их рукой и нацепил, не целясь, прижимая стёкла пальцами. Он моргнул и увидел на кровати Гарри. Через Харта было видно ночное небо в проёме окна, а сам он просто был, не отбрасывая света на сбитое постельное бельё, невидимый никому другому. Вес его не ощущался совсем, и верно, ведь веса никакого не было. Бесплотная тень, бесплодные отношения, которые Эггси не хотел анализировать, о которых предпочитал не думать. Бояться, впрочем, было нечего, смерть уже разлучила их – прямо там, возле церкви, а возможно ещё в ней.  
Гарри моргнул – очевидно, по привычке, не по необходимости, а может, чтобы показаться более настоящим. Теперь, это, наверное, предполагается правилами этикета: если Вы умерли и стали своей бледной электронной копией, постарайтесь быть немножечко более человечным, не смущайте своего собеседника неподвижностью. «Боже, что за чушь», – поймал себя Эггси, а Гарри наконец заговорил:  
– Кошмары?  
– Да.  
– Поделишься?  
– О... О церкви.  
Тишина стала ещё гуще, ещё осязаемей, чем была до того. Эггси судорожно кричал внутри себя: «Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не спрашивай больше, я же сказал правду, пусть и не всю, потому что всего я тебе рассказать не могу». Гарри кивнул, одними губами произнёс:  
– Прости... – и исчез.  
Эггси застонал и запустил пальцы в волосы, бормоча:  
– Чёрт, чёрт, я не это имел в виду, Гарри, чёрт...  
Гарри слышал его, но это было уже неважно.

***

Всё было неважно теперь, когда Гарри знал, что его присутствие не просто не делало лучше, но делало гораздо хуже. Хуже для Эггси, который видел его разрушительную ярость каждую ночь, хуже для Мерлина, уверенного в том, что Харт был бы жив, будь он настойчивее в прошлом.  
Будто любовь может спасти от пуль.  
Будто она может спасти одного человека от другого.  
Гарри стиснул виски пальцами, рассеянно вспоминая, что не может этого чувствовать, ничего, в общем-то, не может чувствовать, кроме ошибки или остановки программы. Цикл не будет завершён, пока его программа работает.  
Ни его цикл, ни Эггси, ни Мерлина.  
И раз уж Мерлин отказывается его стереть, придётся сделать это чужими руками.  
Гарри думает, что из рук Эггси принял бы и смерть. Не настигшая его в церкви, пусть теперь она обретёт лицо Анвина.  
Пусть.

***

Он пришёл к Эггси спустя неделю, рано утром появившись в общей столовой, беззвучно барабаня пальцами по полированной поверхности стола. Все эти движения раздражали Эггси, он не слышал стука, не слышал шелеста одежды, не слышал дыхания, только голос, который даже интонировал теперь так, что нельзя было считать ничего сверх содержания слов.  
Эггси спокойно прошёл с подносом (серебро), опустил его на стол (дуб), расстелил на коленях салфетку (чистейший хлопок), взял в руки приборы (шутки про ложки теперь застряли где-то очень глубоко), и только тогда Гарри заговорил:  
– Эггси, нам нужна твоя помощь.  
Не успев даже расколоть скорлупу яйца, Эггси отложил столовое серебро:  
– Какого рода?  
– У нас вирус в системе. Мерлин его не видит, говорит, что у меня паранойя, хотя знает, что у меня и при жизни её не было, но я вижу файлы так же, как ты все предметы в этой комнате, и я готов поклясться в том, что эти не наши.  
– Почему ты просишь меня?  
– Мерлин учил тебя работать с системой, я знаю. Ланселот в этом разбирается гораздо хуже. Но ещё я не знаю, кто поместил этот вирус в систему, и только тебе я могу доверять.  
– Неужели всё настолько серьёзно?  
– Ты не понимаешь. Мы проморгали предателя в кресле Артура, а теперь можем проморгать вирус в системе. Он может не просто стереть старых агентов, он может слить их врагу. Представляешь, сколько информации в нашей памяти? Или ты думаешь, нас загружают в систему просто чтобы последний из нас не свихнулся от одиночества? Мы – самая большая база данных о Кингсман. Нельзя допустить утечку.  
Какая-то неуловимая мысль скользила на краю сознания Эггси, но, не сумев поймать её, он медленно кивнул. В конце концов, прицельно бить по вирусу под руководством своего наставника – почти полевая работа вместе, о которой он так мечтал. Почти как если бы Гарри был из плоти и крови.  
Почти.

***

Ждать, пока Мерлин отлучится из своей проходной кельи, пришлось недолго. К счастью или к сожалению – Гарри понять не мог, и предпочитал вовсе об этом не задумываться.  
Когда Эггси привычно опустился в кресло и вбил коды доступа главного координатора, Харт почти ощутил тоску от перспективы больше никогда не увидеть этих движений, но оборвал себя, напоминая, что не увидит еще и то, как Эггси просыпается в ужасе, снова и снова вспоминая увиденное в церкви. Было удивительно, как юный Анвин может доверять ему после того, что он сделал, но сейчас следовало просто благодарить за это... Кого-то. Гарри не знал, кто мог бы подарить доверие Эггси ему, вырезавшему сотню прихожан. Дьявол? Что ж, пусть будет так.  
Сам удалить свои файлы Гарри не мог, но мог разбросать их по системе, и сейчас все они лежали перед ним, возвышаясь над пластами информации, как ледяные торосы на тронувшейся реке.  
Уверенно, не оставляя времени ни на что другое, он повёл Эггси к первым файлам.  
Гарри не знал, как удаление будет выглядеть для него самого. В конце концов, никто ему не мог рассказать, и он надеялся лишь утратить свою суть прежде, чем Анвин поймёт, что происходит. Умирая, Гарри не видел свою жизнь, со скоростью света проносящуюся перед глазами. Кто бы мог подумать, что он увидит её теперь.  
И кто бы мог подумать, что он не будет видеть её целиком. Первые воспоминания были отнюдь не пятидесятилетней давности. Гарри ощущал себя раздвоенным, разбитым пополам, будто одна его нога стояла в координаторской, а другая – в доме Ли Анвина семнадцать лет назад. Он видел мальчика, смотрящего на него доверчиво, но слишком серьёзно, слишком понимающе. Маленький Эггси так спокойно смирился со смертью отца, будто сразу принял роль главы семьи, мужчины в доме, и, видя свою мать в слезах, сам уже утратил право плакать.  
Удивительный юноша.  
Гарри видел снежный шар, видел медаль с эмалью, которую вложил в руку мальчика.  
Вместо себя же он видел черноту.  
Процесс пошёл.  
С трудом сосредоточив внимание на файлах, Гарри повёл Эггси дальше, и дальше, через всю систему, протаскивая того через барьеры безопасности Мерлина так легко, что Анвин даже не успевал удивляться простоте процесса. Быть таким быстрым, чтобы люди вокруг не успевали задуматься – это было коньком Гарри.  
Прикладывая все силы к тому, чтобы голос и слова его не выдали, Гарри смотрел на Эггси, выходящего из участка, впитывал в последний раз его восхищение в баре, стараясь не замечать собственного чёрного силуэта. Он видел Анвина, такого восторженного у смотрового окна в том самом помещении, где они находились прямо сейчас, и картинки будто наслоились друг на друга, он видел двух Эггси сразу.  
Одного – такого счастливого, такого готового на всё. Другого – тоже готового на всё ради долга, но настолько несчастного, насколько это вообще было возможно.  
Он видел Эггси, входящего в его палату, прямого и уверенного в себе, видел, как он стремительно приближается к отметке на траве вместе с нынешним Ланселотом. Гарри, тогда уже пришедший в сознание, смотрел на это из окна, и он соврал бы, сказав, что его сердце не пропустило удар, когда они оказались так близко к бессердечной, жёсткой земле, всё ещё не раскрывшиеся, напуганные и цепляющиеся друг за друга.  
Он видел Эггси, готового остаться на рельсах, только бы не выдать его, Гарри, и Кингсман. Он и сейчас делал всё, чтобы сберечь их тайны.  
Над Эггси, лежащим на рельсах, стояла чёрная тень, и только лезвие ножа сверкало в её руке.  
Гарри видел эту тень в своём кресле напротив Эггси, расспрашивающего его о каждой газетной вырезке, такого искреннего в своём желании стать похожим на Гарри, стать джентльменом, заставить Харта гордиться им.  
Гарри казалось, что Эггси излучал свет, который целиком пропадал в его черноте.  
Последнее живое воспоминание: боль на лице Анвина, боль от того, что он разочаровал Гарри. Пути назад не стало уже тогда.  
Харт едва успел ли удивиться тому, что в конце из всей его долгой жизни он увидел не мать, не мистера Пикуля, не лучшие свои миссии, не Ли, не Мерлина, не Ланселота.  
Только Эггси, и ни одного кадра без него.  
Когда Анвин подобрался к последнему пакету файлов (удивительно: человек есть сумма его воспоминаний, а характер, голос и внешность помещаются в один крохотный архив), прикрепляя его ко всем тем, что уже подготовил к удалению, Гарри стало жаль, что он не оставил ему даже записки. Но ведь в этом и суть, не так ли? Полное удаление, ни одной крупицы информации.  
Эггси всегда был умнее многих, он поймёт, всё поймёт сам.  
Анвин занёс руку над клавиатурой и на секунду оглянулся на Гарри. На экране светился вопрос: "Запустить удаление файлов?" Харт коротко кивнул, Анвин выдохнул и опустил палец на Enter, оборачиваясь к Гарри уже всем корпусом.  
Чтобы застыть изваянием от зрелища, разворачивающегося перед его глазами.  
Гарри двоился, полз, переливался всеми цветами радуги, помехи стали сильными, как никогда, скрежет и шорох вовсе сделались оглушительны. Придавленный пониманием, как милями воды к океаническому дну, Эггси смог сказать только:  
– Ты солгал...  
Рот Гарри поехал, будто пополам разрезали его, а не предыдущего Ланселота, и голос, раздавшийся в координаторской, был уже не его голосом, даже не голосом человека: растянутый, медленный, как с плёнки в плеере с севшими батарейками:  
– Ты помог мне.  
"Спасибо" уже не прозвучало, скорее Эггси прочёл его по этим двоящимся губам, или просто думал, что оно должно там быть.  
Там должно было быть хоть что-то, что позволит ему жить после того, что он сделал.  
Снова.  
Наяву.  
Компьютер пискнул внутренним динамиком и перестал так остервенело гудеть.  
Гарри исчез.  
Программа завершила работу.  
На фоне мерного гудения серверов щелчок открывающейся двери показался оглушительно громким.  
Мерлину понадобился всего один взгляд на лицо Эггси, сидящего в его кресле, чтобы всё понять.  
И не произнести после этого ни слова.


End file.
